Like Like
Los son enemigos recurrentes en la saga The Legend of Zelda. Son enemigos que tienen la forma de tubo hecho de una sustancias gelatinosa con un orificio en la parte superior con la capacidad de engullir criaturas del tamaño de un humano y quitarle los objetos que lleva consigo, principalmente Escudos, Túnicas, Rupias, entre otros. Es posible recuperar los preciados objetos robados derrotando a la criatura rápidamente, aunque en algunos juegos, una vez robados los objetos no se pueden recuperar de ninguna manera. Generalmente son de color amarillo y se disuelven en un charco al ser derrotados, aunque algunos vienen en otras gamas de colores y simplemente desaparecen al ser derrotados. Normalmente no pueden devorar el Escudo más poderoso del juego en un juego, pues por obvias razones este suele ser único e imposible de recuperar. Los Like Like se encuentran fácilmente entre las criaturas más versátiles de toda la saga. Son conocidos por aparecer en muchos lugares diferentes, desde cuevas, bosques y mazmorras. En Majora's Mask incluso tienen la capacidad de moverse bajo el agua. De The Minish Cap en adelante pueden esconderse bajo la tierra para emboscar a sus presas cuando se acerquen. En Spirit Tracks se pueden esconder dentro de barriles, jarrones y cofres, esperando por aventuraros desprevenidos. En la versión de GBA de A Link to the Past pueden volar por el aire para escapar cuando han engullido un Escudo. También existen una variedad de Like Likes llamadas Rupientes, que roban Rupias y se esconden bajo la tierra poniendo una rupia en la superficie como señuelo, y una variedad llamada Life Like, que drenan vida y se esconden bajo la tierra poniendo un corazón en la superficie como señuelo. Apariciones The Legend of Zelda left Esta fue la primera aparición de estas criaturas. Aparecen exclusivamente en las mazmorras, en la Primera Búsqueda aparecen en el Nivel 4, el Nivel 6 y el Nivel 9, mientras que en la Segunda Búsqueda aparecen en el Nivel 5, el Nivel 6 y el Nivel 9. No generan un daño considerable al devorar a Link, pero se necesitan muchos golpes para eliminarlos, especialmente con la Espada de Madera. Afortunadamente es posible paralizarlos con el Bumerán por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sólo poseen la capacidad de comerse el Escudo Mágico, pero una vez devorado, habrá que comprar otro, pues ya no puede ser recuperado de ninguna manera. Una vez succionado, Link no podrá escapar de ellos, tendrá que golpearlos con la Espada desde adentro hasta eliminarlos. A Link to the Past left|50px Originalmente los Like Like no aparecían en este juego, en su lugar aparecían los Pikit, que tenían la misma función y el mismo nombre en japonés. A pesar de que los Pikits siguen presentes, los Like Like aparecen en la versión de Game Boy Advance del juego. Uno aparece junto a la Tienda de Escudos en el Mundo Oscuro, al este de la Pirámide del Poder, y otro más aparece en una de las habitaciones del Palacio de la Espada Cuádruple. A diferencia de otros juegos, ahora tienen el poder de devorar el Escudo Espejo, habrá que derrotarlos antes de que escapen volando para recuperarlo. Una vez robado, el Escudo Espejo estará disponible para su venta en la Tienda de Escudos, junto con el Escudo del Luchador y el Escudo Grande. Link's Awakening 50px|left En este juego aparecen en el mundo exterior, principalmente en la región norte de la Isla Koholint. Sólo pueden devorar el Escudo Estándar, pero una vez devorado ya no podrá ser recuperado de ninguna manera, obligando a Link a comprar otro para reemplazarlo. Afortunadamente no pueden engullir el Escudo Espejo. Ocarina of Time right|150px La primera aparición de estos enemigos en 3D. Para engullir a Link se alargarán para succionarlos a cierta distancia, dejando vulnerable su "boca" a los ataques de la Espada o de las Flechas. También pueden ser eliminados con Bombas, o con un sólo ataque de las Flechas de Fuego, del Fuego de Din, o de un sólo espadazo de la Espada Biggoron. Pueden ser paralizados con el Gancho o el Bumerán y luego golpeados con la Espada u otra arma. Aparte de devorar Escudos, ahora pueden devorar la túnica que Link lleve equipada, en particular la Túnica Goron y la Túnica Zora. Una vez devorado el objeto, Link podrá recuperarlo si elimina al Like Like antes de que lo digiera. La mejor manera de evitar que los Like Like le roben a Link es llevar equipada la Túnica Kokiri y el Escudo Espejo, que no pueden ser engullidos por los Like Like. Aparecen generalmente en lugares asociados con la muerte, como el Interior del Pozo de Kakariko y en el Templo de las Sombras. Aunque también aparecen en el Templo de Fuego, el Templo del Agua y el Templo del Espíritu, y en la versión Master Quest aparecen anticipadamente en el Vientre de Jabu-Jabu. Majora's Mask left|150px Tienen la misma apariencia física que en Ocarina of Time, solo que sus funciones son un poco diferentes. Pueden devorar el Escudo del Héroe cuando Link está en su forma hylian, aunque al igual que en Ocarina of Time no pueden devorar el Escudo Espejo. En su forma de Zora, Link puede eliminarlos fácilmente con la barrera bioeléctrica, misma que le permitirá escapar de ellos con facilidad si es succionado, aunque no sin recibir algo de daño primero. Aparecen principalmente en la Región de la Gran Bahía, sobre todo en zonas subacuáticas, moviéndose en el fondo de ríos y mares, sugiriendo que en esta ocasión son criaturas acuáticas. También existen en dos variedades, grandes y pequeñas, siendo los grandes más resistentes y requiriendo de más golpes para ser derrotados. Los Like Like perseguirán a Link aún mientras utiliza la Máscara de Piedra, aunque no intentarán succionarlo ni le causarán daño. Una vez que succionen a Link lo escupirán, causándole daño en el proceso, será lanzado a grandes distancias mientras se encuentre en una forma ligera, como Link Deku, o cortas distancias si se encuentra en una forma pesada, como Link Goron. Como muchos enemigos del juego, liberarán una Rupia Morada al ser eliminados con una Flecha de Luz. Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages left|50px En estos dos juegos, los Like Like tienen la misma función y aspecto que en Link's Awakening. Si Link es succionado por uno, su escudo será devorado, independientemente de que lo lleve equipado o no. El Escudo devorado se perderá permanentemente, no importa si la criatura es derrotada o no, Link tendrá que comprar otro en la tienda de la ciudad respectiva del juego para recuperarlo. En adición los Like Like no le producirán daño a Link al succionarlo. En Oracle of Seasons, los Like Like aparecerán interminablemente en el Bosque Perdido, incluso en la parte más al sur del bosque, caerán del cielo aleatoriamente. Este lugar es muy propicio para provocar las apariciones de Maple. right left|50px También existe un anillo llamado Anillo Like Like, que permite a Link convertirse en un Like Like, aunque su uso es sólo estético, pues en esta forma no podrá utilizar ninguno de sus objetos. Afortunadamente, y gracias a un detalle de programación, Link es inmune a ser succionado por los Like Like mientras esté usando el Anillo Like Like o cualquier otro anillo de transformación. The Minish Cap left|50pxright|50px En este juego también aparecen los Like Like, con un comportamiento muy similar a sus encarnaciones anteriores. Sólo que ahora habrá que forcejear con ellos presionado botones para liberarse una vez succionado. La mayor novedad aquí es la introducción de los Rupientes, una variedad de Like Like que presentan una nueva táctica para atrapar a sus presas, dejando una rupia como señuelo en el suelo, mientras ellos permanecen enterradas al acecho. Los Rupientes roban Rupias y requieren muchos golpes de la espada para matarlos. Interesantemente en la Biblioteca Real de Hyrule hay un libro cuyo nombre en español literalmente es: Aprende a gustar de tu Like Like: Una buena guía para una mala mascota. Figura Phantom Hourglass left|70px Los Like Like y los Rupientes son muy comunes en muchas islas y mazmorras. Ahora tienen la capacidad de succionar a Link desde la distancia usando sus "bocas" como aspiradoras. Para devorar el Escudo de Link, este deberá permanecer en su interior por unos segundos, para evitar esto habrá que frotar la pantalla táctil del DS en repetidas ocasiones para liberarse. Spirit Tracks Los Like Like tienen el mismo aspecto y funcionamiento que en Phantom Hourglass. Pero ahora cuentan con una habilidad nueva, la de esconderse en el interior de jarrones y excepto por una función nueva, la de esconderse dentro de barriles, jarrones y cofres para sorprender a sus desprevenidas presas. En todo caso, romper dichos objetos a la distancia es suficiente para revelar al Like Like y arruinar su ataque sorpresa. Al igual que pasaba con el Escudo Espejo en juegos anteriores, en esta ocasión no podrán devorar el Escudo Arcano. A Link Between Worlds left|80px En este juego aparecen Like Likes y Rupientes, principalmente cerca de la Casa Vacía en Lorule. Pueden devorar el escudo de Link si lo engullen, además de causarle daño, habrá que presionar botones rápidamente para liberarse de ellos. Una vez devorado el escudo, ya no podrá ser recuperado, será necesario comprar otro. Afortunadamente no pueden devorar el Escudo Hylian. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes right|80pxEn este juego aparecen exclusivamente los Life Likes, que hacen aquí su primera aparición, y que drenan solo la vida. Para atraer a sus víctimas usan corazones como señuelo. Apariciones no canónicas Super Smash Bros. Melee right|100pxLos Like Like aparecen en Super Smash Bros. Melee como enemigos en el Laberinto Subterráneo en Modo Aventura, y aleatoriamente dentro de ciertas cajas en Modo Melee (aunque esto es muy extraño). Los Like Like se comportan de igual modo que en los juegos de Zelda, succionan al jugador que se les acerque y luego escupiéndolo para producirle daño. También aparece un Trofeo de Like Like. Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) left|100pxExiste un trofeo de un Like Like exclusivo para la versión portátil, Super Smash Bros. (3DS). Usa el diseño de los Likes Likes de Ocarina of Time 3D, y tiene una postura torcida y con la boca abierta, como si estuvise intentando succionar a Link. Etimología De acuerdo con el Trofeo de Super Smash Bros. Melee, el origen del nombre de los Like Like podría provenir de un proverbio hyliano que reza: "Shield eaters and world leaders have many likes alike.". Pero al traducirlo al español se pierde el juego de palabras porque quedaría como: "Los Comedores de Escudos y los Líderes Mundiales tiene muchos gustos en común.". Sin embargo la "Guía de Twilight Princess" en inglés, afirma que la palabra "Like" en hylian significa "Eat", "Comer" en español, por lo que su nombre literalmente sería "Come-Come" o "Traga-Traga" como se les ha llamado en español. Curiosidades * Son quizá los enemigos más versátiles de toda la saga, por la gran variedad de formas de ataque y estrategias para ocultarse que poseen y por la gran variedad de medio ambientes en que habitan. Galería Like_Like_Submarino.png|Like Like Submarino en Majora's Mask Like_Like_Tienda_de_Escudos_ALttP.png|Like Like en la Tienda de Escudos en el remake de A Link to the Past Like_Like_Artwork_2.png|Artwork de un Like Like en la "Million Publications Strategy Guide" de The Legend of Zelda Like_Like_Artwork_3.png|Artwork de un Like Like en la "Kadokawa Shoten Strategy Guide" de The Legend of Zelda en:Like Like fr:Like-Like zh-tw:來客來客 Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoría:Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds